


Intruders

by Ickleroonilwazlib



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Linctavia if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ickleroonilwazlib/pseuds/Ickleroonilwazlib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln's thoughts when he meets the 100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruders

Intruders.

Sky People.

Gods, perhaps.

But gods wouldn’t look like him, Lincoln thinks.

_Intruders_.

The girl steps out of the vessel and throws her hands up in the air, the profanity that falls from her mouth loud and ringing in the forest.

A sure-fire way to die.

The earth hides more than mutant animals or various warring clans and if the way the rest of the intruders whoop in joy is any indication, they would either have to learn the hard way or die within days.

The lillies in his hands are shoved back into his pack, to be taken to the healer for their medicinal purposes, and Lincoln quietly lowers himself from the tree he’s perched on, keeping his eyes on the strangers for signs of danger. He knows what he has to do, what he’s required to do by the laws of his people. The Commander has to know as soon as possible in order to plan against a possible attack. It would take days to rally all the clans under her rule, if she had enough evidence against these Sky People. It would mean war. The very idea leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

His eyes fly back to the girl with the long black hair and he thinks that perhaps they don’t mean harm. They all look young and appear to have no weapons in sight. In fact, they seem to be completely enthralled by the landscape, as if they’d never seen trees, or grass, or dirt. He decides to keep this to himself for now (he’s not the only one out here; someone else is bound to find them) but he’s a man who carefully discerns situations before making decisions.

Over the next several days, he’s torn between thinking they are possibly some of the most stupidest kids he’s ever seen and acknowledging that they do have some survival skills. (Minimal. He knows children that have a better chance at survival than this group.) The girl he saw first, Octavia they call her, will surely perish quickly. No one in their right mind would jump into any body of water without first checking for _skulds_ lurking beneath the surface but she does and finds herself with a chunk of thigh scratched off.

She’s a complete wreck, this female of the Sky People. There’s a recklessness that’s not allowed on this Earth, not if she wants to live anyway. She wanders off chasing butterflies, completely ignorant that he’s hiding in the foliage and could easily slash her throat if he so desired. She tangles with men from her clan with abandon, with seemingly no care of their station in life, and only reacts violently to her commandeering brother. There’s a curiosity in her that the others have now quelled; survival has become their first priority—but not to her. She tastes berries without a care; he’s seen her spit out a rather bitter one which their healer uses to induce vomit from poison victims. She climbs trees completely ignorant of the violent monkeys that sleep above. There’s animal traps all over the forest and he finds himself having to clench his jaw shut when he wants to shout out a warning against running so haphazardly through the trees.

Even her appearance is an anomaly to him. Her eyes are a mutation, he’s sure of that. None of his people have such light colored eyes; he finds himself wondering if maybe she’s a bit blind. It would explain why she constantly trips over things, sometimes over her own two feet, as if she’s not used to having so much space around her. The powerful women in his clan have the honor of using dyes on their hair, to differentiate themselves from everyone else. Octavia’s is sleek and black but she seems to be a part of the group of leaders that’s emerged. At least, her brother is and he listens to her once in a while. Her olive skin is too light to withstand the harsh heats on Earth and it’s a good thing she’s landed as the cold season begins.

When he find her unconscious one night, it’s completely by accident. It’s dark and he’s heard the commotion from the camp. He’s distracted by the argument he’s had with his clan’s leaders; they accuse him of keeping the intruders a secret, of working with them, they accuse him of betrayal. He nearly steps on her as he stomps through the forest like a petulant child but he recognizes her immediately. The woods aren’t exactly exactly safe but she wouldn’t be safe with him either, he thinks. Not with Indra’s cutting accusations of treason bearing down on him. He has his commander’s orders. If he hasn’t committed treason by now, ignoring her commands surely would be.

Her eyes widen when she finally wakes up and spots him, fear sketched into every line of her face. He knows that look. He isn’t littered with scars and tattoos not to recognize the look of utter terror on the enemy’s face. But he finds himself mesmerized by her eyes, even after she faints from either fear or loss of blood.

They’re bright even in the consuming darkness.


End file.
